monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Discussion/@comment-24849899-20140612230421/@comment-24849899-20140615035438
(Earlier before the Lilim came and Rodney) GD: My Lord, there was a recent headline that Zipangu had another revolution. FG: Oh? What happened? GD: They lost... horribly. FG: Horribly, did something happen? GD: This is why I came... Look. He hands me a newspaper, "The truth of The Order" was the Title of the newspaper. Mamono on a killing spree! During the uprising in Zipangu for the second time. Many soldiers were faced with their final fate and were mercilessly, brutally slaughtered by the WCA. Worldwide eruptions from nations around the world is absolutely enraged and afraid at this. '' 'Small' 'Country of Kolechia joins The Order!' ''The small once known enemy of The Order who sided with mamono kicks them out and sides officialy with The Order. Number's go WAY up in people joining the army and self defense forces to fight against mamono! Since the Zipangu massacure, "people want to be ready incase of their nation being attacked by killer's" said the Kolechian Self Defense ministry. Attempted forgery at Mamono killings by the WCA! The WCA attempts to hide the truth from the people by sabatoging the evidence during evacuation. '' ''However failed to see that Sergeant Halian of the Resistance said he had a backup copy of these horrific, gruesome scenes. Evidence goes public, nations outraged! FG: Mamono killed HUMANS?! GD: That's what it says. FG: Well, what if it's just fake? GD: It's not sir... I was their... observing sir. FG: This can't be right. The demon lord promised. GD: I'm sorry sir... FG: Don't be, this has NOTHING to do with you. *sigh* Great, what to do? ... ... ... *sigh* General. GD: Yes sir. FG: Get the border guard unit, deny entry to ANY mamono until this situation is worked out. GD: ANY mamono? FG: Whatever's not human. Yes. GD: Yes sir! General Dascaros leaves the room... FG: Dammit... (Meanwhile at the border) Arstotzkian Inspector Guard: Paper's please... Succubi: Here you go! Arstotzkian Inspector Guard: Thank you, now let's see... The door that leads into the booth then opened, and another guard walks in and whispers into Inspectors ear. Arstotzkian Border Guard: Deny ALL entry to mamono, you'll be briefed in one hour, generals orders, deny ALL entry to mamono. Arstotzkian Inspector Guard: Yes sir... Miss I am sorry, but orders came in, I must deny all entrance to mamono. Succubi: What? Why? Arstotzkian Inspector Guard: I don't know, I was JUST informed now. Generals orders, I can't let you pass, I'm sorry. Succubi: But WHY?! This is not fair! I demand an entrance! Arstotzkian Inspector Guard: (He flips the overhead gate doors and an alarm sounds) Succubi: What's going on? Arstotzkian Border Guard: OUT!! Without hesitation, the succubi walks out and the guards escort her with no resistance. (Present) Now no need to respond to this comment, I just want everyone to have a synopsis of what happened before the Lilim and Rodney came. NOTE: No need to comment or and a scenario scene to this comment, keep on with the current one.